What Do We Do With Witches?
by Jade Tyger
Summary: HP x-over if you can't tell. Many thanks to my muse and beta, Lalaith. ...Just, go read it. Please?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Look, I work at a mundane chain serving madmen whom I never want to see again. A/N: K. I'm new to Witch Hunter Robin and it's not often that I get to watch it so I apologize if any of the STN-J are taken out of character. Help with the anime characters would be GREATLY appreciated. I hate HP with a vengeance and this is my newest brainchild. I already have an 'informer' with the HP side to all of this. ALL REVIEWS WILL RECEIVE RESPONSES! FLAMES OR NOT. I'm actually expecting flames and what the hell, the more the better. E-mail me with questions or comments. (points to link to her ff page) "'What do we do with witches?' 'BURN 'EM!'"- Monty Python and the Knights of the Holy Grail.  
  
Chapter 1.  
Robin calmly sipped her expresso as Michael briefed the STN-J on the train. "There are literally HUNDREDS of trainee warlock and witches at the castle so you guys must be careful." The ex-hacker brought up a video file of children in dark robes, strolling leisurely over a well-kept lawn. Miho gasped in surprise, "Th...they're children!" Michael nodded. "HQ says that there is a sixteen to one student-teacher ratio. If you obtain the teachers first, the students should be easy to transport back to Head Quarters."  
Miho fiddled with her gun's cartridge. "Doesn't this seem...a little bit...wrong?" The hunters turned to their red-haired empath friend. "I mean," continued the hunter, "they're just kids. They didn't choose to be hunted." Amon half snorted, "They chose to go to that institution, Miho. Although it sounds cruel, going in there and kidnapping- yes, I said kidnapping for that is what it really is- is harsh, they must be taken back to STN-J headquarters." Haruto nodded, "If we don't shut down that place now, we'll have to deal with them later on."  
Silence fell on the group as the train passed through a tunnel. They fled into the sunlight and a whisper of relief passed through the hunters. "Anyway," Michael handed out manila envelopes. "Robin and Amon, you two are going undercover as a master and apprentice from a small covant based in Shikoku. Amon, you're thinking about joining the institution as a teacher." "What about the rest of us?" Michael smiled in sympathy. "Yuri, you and Haruto have to play baby-sitter with Amon and Robin's backup. Miho, you get to prep the restraints and detain the captives."  
The train grinded to a weary stop and Michael shook hands with his friends. "Here's my stop. I will see you back in Japan soon. Good luck."  
  
A/N: Yeah, a quickie. I might not be able to update as often as I (or you) would like, as my Internet is very ill. Domoarrigato to LalaithoftheBruinen for being my beta with this one. NOW QUIT READING THIS NOTE AND START REVIEWING! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

A/N: This is all Lalaith's doing, not mine. *I've never written Harry before so…be kind…* Sob I'm such a terrible writer!

"Weeeheee! Here we go!"

Chapter 2.

"Harry!  What are you doing?  Have you got Snape's essay done?" Hermione demanded watching her friend levitate his quill. 

"Almost," Harry replied absently, standing up and catching the quill.

"Harry!  It's the beginning of the year!  Do you really want get behind now?  If you do, you'll never catch up!  Besides, it's only three feet.  I took six, I mean, it's impossible to cover the effects of…Harry are you listening to me?" Hermione demanded as he walked across the lawn to the school.  

Their friend Ron, met them at the entrance, "Oh, leave Harry alone.  It's too beautiful a day for anything to do with that slimy git."

"Ron! Someone might hear you!" Hermione hissed, looking in all directions.  Harry laughed, "Quit being such a killjoy." *I don't think that's really something he'd say, but I like it, so shut up!*

Ron sighed as he and his friends walked down the hall, Hermione giving her best Professor McGonagall impression, "Don't blame me when you stay up until all hours trying to get it done the night before it's due," she said.  Harry looked at her seriously, "I won't…I'll blame Ron!"  The lanky red-head smacked him, "No, you won't!"

Hermione shook her head, "Boys!  Honestly!"  She stalked ahead, the two boys horsing around behind her.  She stopped abruptly, seeing an uncomfortable looking blonde teen standing outside the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office.

Ron and Harry ran smack into her, as they had not been paying attention.

"Oy, Hermione!  Give us a bit of warning, would you!?" Ron said exasperated.  

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, seeing the look on the girl's face.

The girl quirked her head, "Yeah…"  Harry was the first to introduce himself, "I'm Harry.  Harry Potter.  This is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger…"

"Robin…uh…Latté?" she said hurriedly.  Ron snorted into his hand and turned it into a cough as Hermione glared at him.  Suddenly the entrance to Dumbledore's office opened, the stairs appearing from behind the statue next to Robin.  Dumbledore stepped out and smiled as he saw them, "Ah, I see you've met our newest student."  Harry, Hermione, and Ron were about to reply when another figure stepped up to stand next to Dumbledore.  Ron stopped snickering immediately and Harry went silent.  The person looked like Professor Snape.

"Good day, Professor Snape…" Hermione said softly.  The man turned his dark gaze on her, "Pardon me, young lady, I am not this…Professor Snape…"  Hermione blushed, "Oh!  Uh, I-I'm sorry…sir…"  Dumbledore smiled, "This is Professor Hoshi…He's going to teach Physical Conditioning…Sports, self-defense…that sort of thing…" *Once again with the out-of-character…Sorry!*  Ron swallowed nervously, "Oh, that's, uh, just-just great! Isn't it Harry?" he said.  Harry nodded silently, frowning.  

Dumbledore just smiled, "Well, run along now!  Such a beautiful day!  Go enjoy it!"  The trio didn't need telling twice and Hermione grabbed Robin's hand pulling her along as they ran off.

A/N: THANK YOU LALAITH! 

*Ayia! Silence!*

^_^ So good yes? I can tell y'all are looking foreword to when Lalaith…uh…dictates with her fingers the next chapter….

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.  
  
"Thou shalt count to three, no more, no less. Three shalt be the number thou shalt count to and thou  
  
shalt count to three.  
  
Four, is right out. Two, thou shalt not count to unless thou art continuing to three."- Monty Python.  
  
The three students dragged their new friend out into the warm daylight at a wild and joyfull  
  
run.   
  
They finally ran out of breath in a well-kept garden and it was there that Hermonie(oh shut up, I don't   
  
pay attention to those stupid characters!)   
  
Ron, and Harry colapsed onto the grass.  
  
Robin calmly sat down on a stone bench and re-adjusted her gloves.  
  
Once Hermonie found her breath, she laughed. "I could have sworn that that man was Snape! He looks so  
  
much like him!"  
  
"Yeah," Ron snorted, "if the professor actually washed his hair, went out inthe sun and was ten years  
  
younger."  
  
The witch screetched and lunged at the wizzard. Her hands tightening arround his scrawny neck.  
  
"Take it back! TakeitbacktakeitbackTACKEITBACK!!"  
  
"Miss?"   
  
Hermonie looked up at the blond-haired girl.  
  
"He cant'take back what he said if you do not cease in choking him."  
  
"Oh! Eh, sorry Ron."  
  
The wizzard shrugged a remark of forgivness.   
  
Harry sat down next to Robin and asked, "So. Where are you from?"  
  
"Japan."  
  
"Wow! Do you live in Tokyo?" Hermonie bounced down on the space next to Robin, her rage had, seemingly,   
  
diminished.  
  
"No." Robin tugged her glasses up farther to her eyes, "Mr. Hoshi and I ar from a small island in the   
  
south. Our establishment is quite small in relation to your's."  
  
Ron sat down in front of the othes in the grass,"What are you studying to be?"   
  
"I'm more of a..." Robin shrugged "...personal assistant to Mr. Hoshi than anything else."  
  
She turned her hidden gaze to the bubbly girl next to her, "What about you?"  
  
"Me? I want-"  
  
"To be married to Professor Snape!" shouted Ron, who was off and running in an instant from Hermonie.  
  
"Ron! This time I'm going to turn you into a newt and feed you to the owls!"  
  
After a while of watching Ron and Hermonie run arround the garden, Harry said that he was hungry and   
  
was going to show Robin the kitchen and the guest dormitories.  
  
A/N: Yes, yes, I most likely misspelled many words and names and I appologize for that. I can't seem  
  
to find my Word programme.  
  
Sorry that this is so short but...well...I have the internet and I might as well put something up.  
  
ON TO THE RESPONCES!  
  
LalithoftheBruinen: My friend! And Muse, and beta; thank you for all that you do and for putting up  
  
with all of my quirky little side notes and questions and for letting me use Harrold.  
  
Elvengreen98: Hey chica, glad that y'liked it, keep up the excellent work in pottery.  
  
Musing-Mistress101: Bows I am pleased that you enjoy my story. Will this be sufficiant?  
  
Gohan2kawaii: Thank you for telling me Robin's last name. All I knew of it was S. mutters Stupid  
  
magazines. I'm having our favorite hunter use an alias.  
  
Swtaznpaingirl48: well, you'll just have to wait and see! Haha, I'm kidding. Robin and Amon are working  
  
at Hogwarts and the rest of the gang are not far off. They come into play verrryyy soon. As for Amon,  
  
well, just use your imagination. Could you help me with the STN-J? You seem to know alot about it.  
  
WatcherofDarkness: Have you ever read Interview of a Vampire? I'm kinda going off of the european   
  
dark crafts are stronger there than in Japan. Gah! I don't read the books! I'll have to ask Lalaith.  
  
Bows I shall kill off Umbridge the first chance, just for you!  
  
Paladin3030: Wonder no longer! as for your' questions they are answered in this order...yes, no, hell  
  
no,(sorry. Am I sounding rude? Rum and cookies in appology.) yes, yes, to be announced latter on,and  
  
THANK YOU!  
  
snape's sexy lover girl: Ah! my lovely little disillusioned flamer. I haven't even mentioned Snape  
  
yet. But I will. Read on and find out what happens to him.   
  
Hey, if you like old, pale, pasty, greesy old dudes then goody for you. Keep up the cursing, I'm   
  
builing up Snape's funeral pyre.  
  
Swtaznpnaigirl48: ah...I'm not sure. But thanks for reading! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I apologize for not posting earlier. It's all my fault.   
  
Chapter 4.  
  
"What is your' quest?"- M.P.  
  
Yurkio, Miho and Haruto casually sat on a bench in one of London's lush, dark parks, tossing seed to the pigeons.  
  
They had arrived at the hotel the previous night and immediately set up base.  
  
Yurika smiled in amusement to Haruto's dismay hat night to finding that their electrical cords needed adapters.  
  
"What do you mean we need adapters?" he had shouted, "I've got to tramp all over this dank island, for some little shop to find a worthless-"  
  
Miho had gently brought up her fingertips over Haruto's mouth and held up a whole contain full of electrical adapters.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Yurika checked her watch and tossed the remaining golden droplets to the tarnishing birds. It was time to prepare for the hunt.  
  
As she rose off of the cast-iron bench, the other hunters appeared on the path that lead past the bench.  
  
"Haruto. Miho." Her teammates were instantly up and by Yurika's side   
  
A young, man in an old business suit strolled up followed by three other young men dressed in the same manner.  
  
The leader, a blond haired, blue eyed young man of around nineteen, nodded to Yurika. "Miss Yurika Dojima, of STN-J, I presume?"  
  
Yurika smiled and nodded, "You must be Jordan Adams, of the European division." Another winning rich girl smile, "It certainly is a pleasure. Allow me to introduce Haruto Sakaki and Miho Karasuma, my teammates."  
  
Jordan 'hmed' and nodded thoughtfully. "Good afternoon. Now may I introduce Europe's finest hunters; "Charles Smith, Conrad Williams, and Brian Tanner."  
  
A/N: I've had a few questions about weather or not this story takes place before or after the fall of the factory.   
  
I don't exactly know what happened with the fall of the factory but I can conclude that STN fell.   
  
This is before the factory falls.   
  
Again, I need SOME ONE to E-MAIL ME with INFORMATION like this. Also, the orbo's will work against Harry and all of his little friends. (Evil laughter) Ring of Ogam will fall into play as well. Now...ON TO THE REVIEW RESPONCES!  
  
LalaithoftheBruinen: Heyheyhey chica. You are a wonderful beta and all that jazz, funk, hip-hop, and blues.   
  
BBLLPMLover: Yep, you're cool too B. And you write very well. Thanks for putting up with me.  
  
Merry the Psychotic Coconut: Ding dong Snape is dead! Snape is dead! Hehe, just thought I'd grab your' attention there for a sec. Thanks for letting us make a general mess of things. 


End file.
